Improvement in the efficiency of semiconductor light emitting devices such as light emitting diodes (LED) is desired. In order to improve efficiency, improving an extraction efficiency of light emitted from a light emitting layer of the semiconductor light emitting device is important.
An example of such a configuration exists wherein a semiconductor light emitting device includes a transparent electrode that is in ohmic contact with a surface of a contact layer and that substantially covers an entirety of the surface of this contact layer; and a metal reflection film disposed so as to substantially face an entirety of this transparent electrode.
There is still room for further improvement of light extraction efficiency.